A Mother Knows
by chamita116
Summary: [COMPLETED] Does Queen Marlena really know Adam's secret, and what will he do about it if she does? Please read and respond.


**Disclaimer: _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_ belongs to Filmation, Mike Young Productions, and Mattel. I'm not making any money from this. **

**Author's Notes: I posted this on about a month ago, so I'm sorry if you've already read it there. This takes place two days after the eventsin "The Rainbow Warrior" from the classic series, so ithelps if you've at least heard of that episode. There is a very good synopsis of it on is, as always, greatly appreciated. **

**A Mother Knows**

Prince Adam inched toward the open door of his parents' chambers and peeked cautiously inside. His mother was sitting on a settee in the antechamber, legs folded underneath her, engrossed in a book. The low-heeled shoes she normally wore were on the floor, almost underneath the furniture. She did not seem to notice him, but Adam had no doubt that she soon would. Apparently she noticed everything.

Adam leaned against the doorframe and inwardly sighed. Only four others knew his secret, and there was a reason for that: the more people who knew, the greater chance there was of his enemies finding out. Adam had spent the last two days haunted by the image of Eternia's most ruthless villains lined up one behind the other, awaiting their opportunity to torture information out of a woman who should never have obtained it.

Adam had yet to determine just how his mother had figured out his secret in the first place. Had someone told her? Certainly it would not have been the Sorceress, who had been very clear on the fact that King Randor and Queen Marlena were not to know about their son's alter ego. Man-at-Arms had kept the secret for so long now that Adam could not imagine him letting it slip. Orko might have, but even he would have understood the gravity of his error and come to Adam right away. That only left Cringer. Adam shook his head. He knew that the large animal did not even like to **think** about his experiences as Battle Cat, let alone **talk** about them.

There was, of course, also the possibility that Marlena did not really know anything at all about his secret life. After all, her words following the air battle had been incredibly vague.

"_I had a feeling you'd know what to do." _

That did not necessarily mean that she knew he was He-Man. Perhaps she had simply been confident that he would somehow alert the famed warrior and bring him to the battle.

"_I've always been very proud of you."_

Well, of course she was! Mothers were supposed to be proud of their children. It was, like, the Law of Motherhood or something. Surely she could be proud of him without knowing he could transform into the Champion of Grayskull.

Adam squared his shoulders and stepped forward. He loved his mother, and he was about to do the best thing for her. He was about to do the **right **thing.

"Mother?"

Marlena glanced up and smiled at him, looking not at all surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hello, Adam. What brings you here?" She shifted on the settee and nodded at the space beside her. "Please, sit."

He accepted the invitation. "I could ask the same of you."

Marlena arched a brow. "What brings me to my own chambers?"

"Uh, no. I meant… well… I thought you would be at that meeting with King Caston and his dignitaries." He had, in fact, been hoping that she would be.

"No." The Queen laughed ruefully. "It's actually best for all concerned if King Caston and I are not in the same room."

"Why's that?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like you?" Adam repeated, immediately indignant on his mother's behalf. Marlena was kind and good. How could anyone not like her?

"I'm afraid not, and he hasn't for a long time." Marlena placed a strip of cloth in her book, marking the page, before setting the book aside. "You see, King Caston does not think that someone who is not even from this planet should be helping to rule it."

Adam's brow furrowed as he considered that. He had never thought about it before, but there must have been a lot of people who were less than thrilled when Marlena Glenn, an alien astronaut, was crowned queen. How many had considered hurting or even assassinating her? Ancients only knew what those people might do if they knew who her son really was!

Adam's distress must have been visible, for Marlena leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Adam. King Caston is not dangerous. He's certainly never threatened me with harm, nor do I think he even wishes it on me. In fact, he'd probably like me if I were not in a position of such power. His distrust is just so apparent, and meetings with him are so unpleasant and pointless when I'm there that your father and I both agree it's better I stay away."

Adam frowned. "Father does not defend you?"

"He did, but then King Caston would get so offended that nothing was accomplished. He is one of our staunchest allies, and, well, sometimes you have to pick your battles."

"But King Caston comes every year to meet with Father."

"That's right. And every year I find somewhere else to be."

"You shouldn't have to!" Adam all but shouted.

"You're right, Adam. I shouldn't have to." Marlena released his arm and leaned back. "But it's for the good of the realm that I do."

_The good of the realm… _Suddenly remembering why he was there, Adam put on his most winning smile and said, "So you're free all day?"

"Yes, Adam," Marlena answered, appearing unfazed by the rapid change of topic, "All day. Why do you ask?"

Adam discreetly clutched the fabric of the cushion in his fist, twisted it, and forced himself to answer, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Castle Grayskull with me."

Marlena's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Why?"

Adam mentally cursed. She would have to ask that! His lips twitched in a near laugh as he thought about telling her the truth: _"Well, Mother, I need the Sorceress to erase any knowledge you may have about my secret identity. Don't worry, though._ _It_ _won't take long." _

It occurred to him that Marlena was waiting for a response. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and answered carefully, because his mother had always had a talent for uncovering lies, "I just thought you'd like to see her. She'd like to see you." That last part was a lie. If the Sorceress knew what Adam was planning, it was not because he'd told her.

"Does she really? I'd have thought the Sorceress of Grayskull would have more important things to do with her time."

She was testing him now. Adam knew that as well as he knew his own name. Not only could his mother separate truth from lie, she also had an uncanny way of making almost anyone admit to being untruthful. Adam thought about the few times in his childhood when he'd tried to deceive his parents. Not once had the words 'Are you lying to me?' passed Marlena's lips, yet somehow he'd always ended up confessing to whatever misdeed he had committed. Well, not this time! There was a lot more at stake now than playtime or dessert, so he pressed on.

"Meeting with you **would** be important. You're the queen, after all. Your husband helps defend Castle Grayskull. I'm sure there are a lot of things you and the Sorceress could talk about."

"Oh, I've no doubt of that." Marlena returned. "We've met before, the Sorceress and I. Several times, in fact."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, well, it was right after you were born. The years since then have been filled with so many things- attending to affairs of state, raising you- that I've not had the chance to visit Grayskull."

"Today's as good a day as any to remedy that." Adam pointed out.

"Perhaps you're right, Adam."

Although the queen's words were exactly what he had wanted to hear, something in her tone made Adam squirm. He watched anxiously as his mother chewed on her bottom lip, clearly contemplating something.

"The Sorceress is a fascinating woman: so powerful, and so mysterious." Marlena unfolded her legs and planted her feet on the floor, almost as if to ground herself. "If I understand correctly, she has been entrusted by the Ancients themselves to guard all of Eternia's secrets."

"Yes."

"Then she has an important task indeed, and a difficult one. Secrets can be so hard to keep that some people would prefer not to be entrusted with them at all. There's always the risk of accidentally trusting the wrong person, or worrying that someone will find out on their own. It must be exhausting for the Sorceress, having to keep secrets of such magnitude."

There was no mistaking the serious tone of Marlena's speech. A sick feeling formed in Adam's stomach, and he felt a dire need to stop the queen before she said another word.

"Mother…"

Just as she had two days before, Marlena continued as if her son had not even spoken. "The Sorceress is not the only one with secrets, Adam. Nor is she the only one who can keep them." Marlena stared straight into her son's eyes and said, "You know, I'm probably better at keeping secrets than you think."

Had Adam been standing, he most definitely would have fallen at that point. There was no longer any doubt in his mind about what his mother did and did not know. He jumped from his seat, no longer able to deny what he must do.

"Please, Mother, come to Grayskull with me."

Marlena stood also, never taking her eyes from his face. "Alright, Adam. I'll come with you…"

"Thank you." He started for the door.

"…if it's really what you want."

Adam stopped mid-turn. He looked back at his mother. She stood there, hands on hips, staring at her son.

"Is this what you want, Adam?" Marlena formed the words carefully, deliberately. "Is it truly your wish that I meet with the Sorceress?"

His wish! What he wanted! Ancients, when was the last time someone had asked him that? Certainly his desires had long been secondary to the defense of Eternia. When he was first informed of his destiny, Adam's concerns had been practical. Was he **really** going to be the strongest man in the universe? Would he **truly** be all but invincible? What if he got hurt? What if he died? The Sorceress had given him more to worry about by explaining exactly why none but those chosen could know about Adam's secret identity.

By the end of He-Man's first battle with Skeletor, Adam knew what had to be done. So he simply feigned an immaturity that most his age had long outgrown, and did so with a determination and single-mindedness that were a stark contrast to the persona he perpetuated. No one- not even the foremost of Eternia's scholars- would **ever** make the connection between the prince and the warrior.

His plan worked, or so he'd thought. Everyone thought he ran from battles, when really he was winning them. Teela didn't think he could even lift a sword. His father wanted him to be more like He-Man. Adam sometimes wondered if anyone would believe him when he finally **did** reveal the truth.

Apparently he had not played his part well enough, a fact that had been made glaringly obvious two days ago. This brought him back to his original question: how had Marlena found out? He had been so very careful. He knew his mother was very observant. He also knew that Marlena, having been a scientist, had a natural aptitude for analyzing data and making logical conclusions. Had she simply noticed that her son and He-Man were never together, or that the warrior only appeared for battle once Adam had disappeared?

Not that it mattered, he reminded himself. What mattered now was dealing with the situation. He'd been certain about the correct solution before, but now he was not so sure. He knew peripherally that Marlena was still watching him, but so deep in thought was he that he was able to ignore her presence. His mind swirled with new questions, other possibilities. How long had his mother known? Surely she had not just figured it out. The knowledge would have been embedded deep within Marlena's psyche by the time she decided to blast him free. He wondered what she'd thought when she'd first uncovered the truth. She said that she was proud of her son. Was she also scared for him? Angry that he'd not told her himself?

There was no indication that Marlena had told anyone else what she knew. She had just told him that she could keep a secret. Could she keep his? Adam understood now that she already had. He wondered if the Sorceress knew. How could she not? She was able to read minds, after all. Wouldn't she have said something to Adam, or rectified the situation on her own? The prince smiled to himself. It seemed that for once, the needs of the planet and the desires of its defender were one and the same.

He looked up at his mother. She did not appear to be impatient, irritated, or even worried. The look on her face was one of confidence, as if she knew that whatever decision Adam made would be the best one. He-Man inspired such faith everyday. Maybe it was finally Adam's turn.

"On second thought," Adam finally broke the silence, "Maybe we don't need to go to Grayskull, after all. It's such a beautiful day outside, and, well," here he adopted his normal, flippant tone, "the fish aren't going to catch themselves."

Marlena returned to her place on the settee. She gracefully folded her legs, and Adam noticed for the first time that she had not even put on her shoes. The queen smiled demurely at her son and murmured,

"That's what I thought."


End file.
